Girls Don't Love Girls
by Koojiruzero
Summary: Yuri, ironically named struggles with her identity, but one day another girl catches her eye and she can no longer deny her love. A story about what its like to love another girl in this world.


_Her pink hair flew past her face in the wind, silky to the touch as I moved it out of her face. Our lips met in a passionate long kiss. My arm slithered around her wait and down her thigh as a small moan escaped her lips..._

 _Yuri... She spoke into my ear_

 _Yuri..._

 _Yuri!_

 _I woke up startled once again from my own subconscious. Sweat dripped down my brow as I touched my lips. The dream felt so real that it shook me it my very core. Lately, all the girls around me were going boy crazy (especially over Uchiha Sasuke!) but I, had yet to find someone I found that attractive. But it hadn't seemed like a big issue..._

 _Until the past month..._

 _Lately I've been having weird dreams about many girls, but honestly mostly Sakura. I had no idea WHY this was happening but it always made me wake up in cold sweats, uncomfortable with being on her team, so close so much of the time. It made me sweat, my heart race and I always felt dizzy when it happened. That one eye catch, simple exchanges of words, her offers to take baths with me. I mean its normal to be able to do that with another girl, its only weird if its a guy! Girls, do not, love, other, girls._

 _So obviously something IS wrong with me._

 _YURI! An impatient mother called_

 _"I know I know I am coming!" I called back with equal force. Don't get me wrong I love my mom, and my dad, even my idiot lil bro sometimes. ANyways, I digress as usual. I ran down the stairs with my pack in hand long blue hair pulled into my famous pony tail, bangs with some hair out. My dark shirt made my stomach show to which I covered with my mesh. Pink fluffy skirt flew and swished with each step. I ran into the downstairs washroom and threw my foamy tooth brush in the sink and spat before grabbing my miso and toast and guzzling them._

 _"Whoa whoa slow down!" my dad commented with a laugh "Ah my daughter always beats the boys in competition!" he said with pride swinging his arm around my shoulders._

 _"Da-a-a-a-a-ad" I spoke swaying as he rocked back and forth "I'm gonna be la-a-a-a-a-ate!" he laughed and let me go._

 _"Go knock the Forest of Death on its ass!" he chimed with a thumbs up. I thrust one back at him_

 _"Roger!" I said as I dashed out the door, my mom yelling scolded about lady like manners. Dude what'd she want? I'm super girly, I love fashion, cats, flowers..._

 _My thoughts drifted as I almost ran past Sakura. I could never tell if she liked me but I was compelled to be her friend._

 _"Sakura-san!" I called as normally as possible_

 _"Oh Yuri! I thought I recognized the blur' she giggled. I smiled, she really does notice me!_

 _"Ready for the forest test?" I asked standing tall and confident._

 _"I guess so" she said with a nervous smile. I smiled reassuringly_

 _"We have Sasuke on our team, between my sheath, your brains and his multi-talent we can handle this!" I said grabbing her hands, the pulling back and blushing._

 _"Oh I'm so sorry" I murdered through a red face. Sakura laughed_

 _"Its fine its fine were both girls!" she said seeming in better spirits. Well good, at least I helped her feel we walked over to the grounds we met up with Sasuke and Narutro. Naruto waved and called out Sakuras name then mine. He ran up to us and began to talk about the exams before the proctor came in. We each got our scrolls and Sasuke hid ours. And with that we all rushed off through our gate. Not even five minuets in and we heard screaming_

 _"That was a human scream wasn't it?" Sakura asked fearfully. I nodded_

 _"One down, 12 to go" I said with a grim look to my face._

 _"I'm getting kinda nervous" Sakura admitted. Before I could say anything Naruto butt in_

 _"This is nothing Sakura-chan" he tried to make her feel better before making a serious face. I held my breath waiting for him to say 'but' instead he just announced he had to piss and got sent to the bushed by Sakura. I giggled, she was always so firey._

 _"Wow I feel great now!" he said upon his return_

 _"Don't say that in front of a lady!" Sakura said before Sasuke punched him_

 _"You didn't have to go that far Sasuke!" Sakura yelled_

 _"WHat the hell?!" Naruto seconded_

 _"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. I froze and looked at the person in front of me before realizing his lack of a scratch_

 _"Man you suck" I laughed now before pulling out my kunai "Now be a good boy and tell us what you did with our team mate" I said licking its blade._

 _"Unlucky, you figured me out, which one of you has the scroll!" said the imposter. Neither of us answered and so he got into a vicious fight with Sasuke. I joined in teaming up with him our moves in sync. As we reached a good height we saw Naruto on the ground and Sasuke set him free_

 _"Lucky an opening!" I heard from behind_

 _"Sasuke!" I called out my warning as he dodged "No! Explosives!" I called again and went after the ninja. I threw a kick to his head and he evaded it then came up with a quick upper cut. My teeth clanked together and the world went black for a few seconds. When I came too he was already behind Sasuke._

 _"Sasuke!" Sakura called as Naruto threw down a kunai. The ninja tried to escape but Sasuke grabbed the kunai with his foot and threw it flying up to stab the shinobi. And with that he finally got away. I sat shaking with excitement and panted, it was always a thrill to fight along side Sasuke, which often left me disliked but Sakura never seemed to hate me to my happy surprise. But it left me with one question, why wasn't I attracted to Sasuke? He was handsome sure, talented, kinda rude but deep down caring. He was my perfect match sort of really. The other girls always envied our friendship, but it only really lasted because of the unspoken truth, I wasn't attracted to him at all. I pulled myself out of my thoughts as Sasuke recited us the password and now my attention was full on it._

 _"Okay!" Sakura said assuredly while Naruto and I stared wide eyed_

 _"There's no way I can remember all of that!" the blonde boy exclaimed_

 _"I already remembered it are you stupid?" Sakura retorted. I blushed madly knowing I was in the same boat as Naruto._

 _"Its not a matter of stupidity" I muttered under my breath. She sighed making me feel like a rock had hit me on top of the head._

 _"I'll hold the scroll" I offered as Sasuke handed it to me. We nodded at each other with the understanding that I could hold my own. Hell I was always put with the boys because I fought too rough for the girls._

 _"Ouch" I heard Naruto say, and as I twisted my head towards him a big gust of wind hit and I instinctively reached out for Sakura. We both flew back and I saw a tree coming, so I threw myself behind her. I let out a cry as blood came from my mouth. We fell in what felt like painful slow motion._

 _"Yuri!" Sakura gasped_

 _"I'm fine lets just find the boys" I tried to smile through the pain to reassure her but she wasn't buying it._

 _"You're not, here" she pulled my arm over her shoulders and lifted me up causing my face to heat up. Her hair smelt pretty despite the fact that we just got obliterated, and her skin was so smooth. I shook my head, I couldn't think this! What was wrong with me?_

 _"Yuri, Sakura" Sasuke said, I knew I had clearly missed some dialogue again._

 _"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped basically dropping me and moving forward_

 _"Don't come any closer, what's the password?" he demanded. Sakura recited it and I looked down getting flustered_

 _"Uh, loud enemies, ninja hiding, something about ill preparation?" I laughed rubbing the back of my head. Sasuke smirked_

 _"That's good enough for me, you're hard to mistake for someone else Yuri" Sasuke said. I smiled, and maybe my heart skipped a beat?_

 _"Ouch, you guys alright?" Naruto appeared again, I glared in suspicion, something about his energy was off. By the way I can sense other peoples auras, not chakras but...anyways!_

 _"What's the code word?" Sakura asked_

 _"Oh yeah that!" Naruto spoke before perfectly reciting it. Sakura took a sigh of relief while Sasuke smirked._

 _"I wouldn't rejoice too soon Sakura-san" I spoke with a growl. Just then Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto_

 _"Sasuke-kun why? Naruto knows the code word!" Sakura gasped._

 _"So this time this persons good enough to dodge my attacks" he said with a smirk._

 _"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura cried out. I smirked now too as the intruder poofed into their real form._

 _"Naruto? Remember all of that password?" I asked Sakura shifted her gaze from me to the new shinobi._

 _"I knew you were listening from under ground" Sasuke commented "That's why I made our password so complex"._

 _"I see, neither tired nor prepared are well? This will be fun" the woman said mockingly. I tensed at her voice, there was something seriously wrong with this opponent._

 _"So it wasn't Naruto again..." Sakura commented looking frightened. I shifted closer to her_

 _"You want this earth scroll right? Since you have the Heaven scroll". I flinched, how'd she know that. My heart began to race as I felt impending doom sweep over my thinking. This rang all too true when she swallowed the scroll making us all gasp._

 _"Now lets begin, the battle for each others scrolls" the woman said pulling her eye lid down sending us into a terrifying world where we were torn to shreds and finished off with a kunai to the skull. The three of us fell, Sasuke throwing up beside me and Sakura crying shaken and stiff. My heart thundered now through my ears as I closed my eyes. No! No I can't let the fear eat at me! I have to protect my team mates!_

 _"Heh, you can no longer move" the woman laughed at us. I looked up stiffly as she strolled towards us. I bit my lip so hard I drew blood, come on move! Fucking move! I told myself sternly standing up shaking pulling out my kunai. Suddenly I felt an arm around me and I was rushed off the scene. When I landed I saw Sasuke pull his kunai out of his leg_

 _"Sasuke-kun are you alri-" he covered her mouth. I studied him briefly before realizing he was losing his shit. I swore under my breath and looked down, knowing what I had to do, and that was step up my game. Sakura began to mummer under Sasuke's hand and I looked up_

 _"Snake!" I called making Sasuke fly back like a scared cat. He was still losing it as he yelled out_

 _"Get away from me!" and shot shuriken at the beast. I stood as it fell and the woman came out of its skin._

 _"You guys shouldn't relax, even for a moment, prey should always do their best to run away" the woman taunted "in the presence of a predator that is" she licked her face. I stood shaking next to Sakura, she was useless! As the woman slithered up towards Sasuke I heard a fermilier voice_

 _"Sorry guys! I forgot the password!" Naruto called stopping the woman in her tracks._

 _"Naruto-kun!" I called out happly. That's right, with our combined minds and strength we could take her on!_

 _"Naruto! Forget it run away this guys on a whole other level from us!" Sasuke called out. I gripped my hand into a fist, nails biting into my skin. I looked to Sakura, her face fallen as her hero seemed to be. I took a step forward_

 _"Looks like you successfully killed that giant snake Naruto-kun" the weirdo said now._

 _"You don't get to use his name!" I called out shaking with fear and anger._

 _"Looks like you've been picking on the weak!" Naruto joined me in our rage. Sasuke's eyes changed from sharingan to his normal eyes_

 _"Here, take our scroll and leave us please" he said pulling it out. I froze_

 _"The hell are you doing?!" I yelled out as Naruto punched Sasuke out. I moved closer to Sakura who was obviously distraught over this entire turn of events. The two boys argued and soon Naruto began to fight the snake woman. He in turn was knocked out after she did something strange to his stomach, probably sealing his chakra and then everything happened in slow motion. I dashed forward and began my own fight with her. Kunai and fists flew through the air as I took blow after blow, killing clone after clone. The final clone disappeared and I stood looking around for her. No sight perfect. I smiled and waved at Sakura to show her everything was fine but soon her face grew pale, and before I knew it I felt something vice around my body_

 _"You know what you really are, disgrace" I heard the sick and twisted voice say into my ear. NO! It wasn't true. I tried to struggle but the more I did the tighter her snake grip became_

 _"I know it, you know it and soon the world will know it and then you'll have no one, she'll call you sick and never want to see you're face again" she laughed into my ear. I shivered with cool terror as my breathing restricted_

 _"Stop me, say anything about this to anyone and I will ruin you..."_

 _The threats may have continued but I couldn't hear anymore as the world grew black..._


End file.
